


tumblr prompts

by oogenesis (vriskacircuit)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt, that's why i didn't put an archive warning.... it's no worse than in the actual show, the first one is angsty the second one isn't, very vaguely alluded to though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskacircuit/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a couple ficlets from a tumblr ask meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	tumblr prompts

.

.

**things you said too quietly**

"You're my best friend, Anthy," says Utena quietly, half-asleep.

There are earrings in a box on the table by the bed.

"I feel like I can talk to you," says Utena, shifting on her pillow. "Like no one else..." She yawns.

Anthy's breath knots in her chest. "Even Akio?" The whisper drops like a stone into the stillness.

Utena's fingers tense on the sheets. Utena herself does not seem to be aware of this; her facial expression is merely thoughtful. The ring, scuffed with the years, glints in the moonlight. "Even him," she says. "It's funny, I..." She trails off, seeming distracted, then hitches a shoulder up near her ear in a lying-down shrug. "There's something about it."

There is a receipt for a gift of flowers lying crumpled under a table somewhere, and Anthy knows exactly what that something is, feels it throb sick and painful in her own skin, her own memories. Her heart, it seems, has swollen in her chest and is crushing her voice, her breath. Utena's fingers are clenched white and red on the sheets and Utena herself does not seem to notice.

"Anyway," she continues, voice sleepy and carefree. "He's a man, an adult... It's different." The hand that is not currently wringing memories out of the bedsheets reaches out, and Anthy takes it. Utena's skin is soft and warm. "You're my best friend. We can... talk about things..."

Utena's voice is drifting into sleep. Anthy feels as though she is being very softly torn in two, but this is not new for a girl who is shattered into a million pieces every week, and twice on Sundays. She has the sudden urge to say "I'm sorry," even though Utena wouldn't understand, wouldn't know why, she still has to say something. But her voice won't come.

"I trust you," says Utena, her eyes drifting shut.

Anthy finds her voice, just barely; it scrapes through the iron grip of her heart and ends up as barely a whisper. "You shouldn't."

"What was that?" The barest scrap of a sound, drifting on a wave of sleep. They are both diminished in speech, for different reasons.

Anthy feels her grip tighten on Utena's hand. "Nothing.

"Okay," says Utena, and starts to snore.

.

.

**things you said after you kissed me**

Freedom! 

They are zooming along the road on the half disintegrated remains of the car that was Utena. The wind is cold and knifelike on their naked flesh. The land around them is strange and grotesque, rough and twisted masses of black stone surrounding the road like jagged mountains, and there is no sign of an end or of a more promising land in sight. And Anthy is so happy she feels it might bubble up through her chest and spill out, dripping a trail of laughter onto the road behind them.

They are out, they are in the clear, the world is theirs and theirs alone. The carousel of light and fairytale illusion that was Ohtori is disappearing behind them, already gone over the horizon, and the cold air they breathe in now is real and true, untainted by years of secrets and corrupt magic. They are free! Anthy is free!

Her body is pressed against Utena's, and Utena's skin is warm on hers as the cold wind whistles past, Utena's eyes and beaming smile are filling her field of vision and the taste of Utena's mouth is on her lips.

What a feeling it is - to kiss someone because you want to, because you are yourself and she is yourself and this is what you want to do, no one is subservient to each other, no more secrets or hidden bitterness, the Rose Bride is a thing of the past, Anthy Himemiya is simply a girl who can lean in and press her lips against those of her lover without anticipating the sensation of her heart being ripped out of her chest and forged into the blade meant to confine her -

Their hair is rippling behind them in the wind, stretched out and snapping like flags. The nation of me and you, this is our Independence Day, thinks Anthy, and laughs. It's solid and genuine and the first time she can remember laughing like this since - an eternity.

"I love you!" she shouts, delighting in being able to say it and mean it with all her being. The wind whips away her words, but she knows Utena has heard her. Their hands tighten together and she hears Utena say, her words half erased by the wind -

"I don't know where we're going, but -"

and then it's as though the wind has gone and there is only the space between them, heartbeat pressed against heartbeat, breath and words colliding in excitement. 

" - it doesn't matter," Anthy finds herself saying, "because we'll be together, and -"

"- and we can build our own world. We don't have to listen to anyone. You don't have to do anything you don't want to -"

Utena's eyes are shining with excitement, and Anthy leans in and kisses her again, pressing their mouths together, delighting in the uninhibited taste of freedom. Because she wants to do this, and she can and no one is going to stop her, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> spent like 5 minutes staring at the title field before going fuck it
> 
> please leave a comment!! i really appreciate feedback and just hearing how you felt about my writing!!
> 
> also if you want more..... *poses seductively* i'm notallduelists on tumblr and you can find the original prompt list under /tagged/ask-meme


End file.
